You're a Real Tiger, Crackle
by PurplePopple
Summary: slash, m/m slash involving Tony the Tiger and Crackle. If slash offends you... please pass.


Tony the Tiger

**You're a Real Tiger, Crackle**

**[][1]**

Tony the Tiger growled. The lightening outside had increased in intensity and frequency. "Whose idea was it to leave?" 

Snap looked at Crackle and Pop. "It was the Keebler Elf's idea to avoid that obnoxious Kellog's Senior Marketing Vice President by hiding in his tree." 

The large tiger scowled at the three elf like beings. They smiled up at him. "Where is he now? There is a thunderstorm outside and this tree is the last place I want to be on an empty stomach. This is the last place -" 

"That you want to be when a tornado strikes?" Pop snapped in. 

"Exactly. Those are not great." 

Thunder sounded in the distance, and Snap and Pop dived a whole in the trunk. They weren't seen for quite some time, and a gust of wind blew Crackle into Tony. He looked up after a moment to see Tony salivating, and he began to get scared. "Uhhh.... Mr. Tiger... are you hungry?" 

"Yes," he growled lowly. 

"There... uh... may be food in the tree. We store stuff here when we're moonlighting in the Keebler Elf Cookie Factory. It's um. . . We hide food in this tree." He started to pull away from the massive orange animal, but Tony did not release his grip. 

"I'm not hungry for food..." he growled even lower, and Crackle thought he felt something move beneath him. He held his breath and tried not to move. His balance on Tony's muscular thighs was precarious enough with out something... poking at him. 

"What are you hungry for?" Crackle said in a high pitched voice. He looked into Tony's eyes. 

"You." 

"You know, I'm not very good. I don't contain many calories. I'm not at all healthy." 

"No, you're definitely aren't sweet. You lack sugar but do not fear. I have sugar and we shall be great." 

"Oh." 

Tony put his paw on Crackle's head and slid Crackle's hat off his head and down his front. 

"Uhh..." he looked nervously down at his hat. "What do you want me for?" 

"I think you mean... What do i want FROM you." He dropped the hat on the floor and dragged a claw down the front of his shirt. The tip of the claw tore through the material and it fell back on the smaller man's shoulders. 

The tree shook as the winds from the tornado hit the tree. The force knocked them to the floor, and crackle found himself under the solid weight of the tiger. The other man's pressed his hips to the floor, and he now knew what that was pressing into his belly. It both terrified and delighted him. Tony was big. Tony was really big. He had never had any one quite that big before. Crackle squeaked in delight. 

"I want you. I want everything from you." Tony carefully sliced off the rest of the Crackle's clothing while Crackle nuzzled Tiger's soft, furry belly. They both purred in delight. 

Tony raised him self a little off the elf, and Crackle used his small, adept hands to push aside the fur to find the solid piece of meat that had been intruding on him. As his hands encircled it, the tiger groaned and his claws dug into the floor. Noticing his partner's reaction, crackle held the tip of Tony's love-rod between his thumb and forefinger and lowered his tiny mouth to it. Licking the tip timidly, he soon sucked it into his mouth. The feel of the elf's teeth scraping lightly almost made the tiger lose control. He thrust against him, then pulled back, he hit the back of Crackles throat. 

"I want you," he growled, pulling crackle up to face him. 

"Yes..." was all he could say in response, since the tiger had reached down and trailed a finger around his penis. 

"I want all of you..." his finger moved from the smaller mans penis to press gently against his ass. The tip of his claw poked in, and he stroked him there. 

"Please..." Crackle moaned. "Oh... Please..." 

In response, Tony rolled him over and pulled him up onto his hands and knees. Crackle pointed at his shredded shirt. The luscious tiger saw the bottle of KY Jelly sticking out of a pocket and growled in satisfaction. He grabbed the bottle, squirted a decent amount onto his paws and then massaged his throbbing black and white striped cock with his KY Jelly coated hand. This created so much stimulation that the tiger needed immediate surcease. He thrust wildly into the really tight, extremely aroused Crackle. The elf like being reared up against the tiger's chest. Tony purred and then pushed him down. The two developed a rhythm. 

Crackle had never had something so big and hard inside him before. It was usually snap or pop, and they weren't anywhere near as well endowed as the tiger. It took him a moment, but he got used to the tool pounding in side him and started pushing back with each thrust. 

He climaxed before Tony, his cum spraying onto the floor beneath him as well as a little onto Tony's feet. 

The smell of his lovers cum reached Tony's nose and he started thrusting harder and faster at the scent. He could feel his orgasm building up, and he came just as Crackle tightened his ass muscles around him. The pressure was just too much and he let go with a growl, pushing erratically into the elf. When he was done, he collapsed on top of Crackle in an orgasm-induced stupor. 

When he finally pulled out, strings of white cum dribbled out of Crackle's red bottom, and the elf groaned. "I don't think I'll ever be able to move again." 

Tony used his bandana to clean himself and Crackle up, then wrapped him in a blanket. Seeing that the tornado was over (it had ended about the same time as Tony), he picked the little guy(who was by then asleep) and carried out of the tree. Seeing the General Mills guy a ways away, he handed him over and said, "I think he ruptured something. You have got to get me bigger play things." 

El fin   


   [1]: mailto:cerealfan2000@hotmail.com?subject=You're a real tiger!



End file.
